


When I Was In The Third Grade

by Tortellini



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character of Color, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Roger thought he was gay.Oneshot/drabble





	When I Was In The Third Grade

Sam was hanging out with his friends. This was what he'd tell you looking back on this day, when he figured out some things in a...uh, a very blunt way, to say the least.

"When I was in the third grade," Roger started wisely. Roger was Sam's friend Edilio's friend. More so than his own to tell you the truth. He was a cool guy. They just weren't close. Anyway. "I thought that I was gay."

Oh. Sam blinked. 

"Because I could draw," Roger explained. Then he shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I was right."

Edilio wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"...wait what." Sam flushed. 

He really was oblivious to his friends, wow.


End file.
